It is well known to store bales of hay, straw or similiar materials and the bales may be the traditional rectangular bales or round bales. Such bales may be stacked outdoors or indoors. When stacked outdoors, such bales tend to deteriorate as a result of rain, snow, wind and other elements. When stored indoors, such bales tend to deteriorate when stacked together because the continued curing of the products in the bales generates heat and moisture which results in deterioration which may be in the form of molds. It is sometimes necessary to discard parts of the bales before the products can be consumed by animals.
Many attempts have been made to protect stacks of baled products from the elements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 252,168, patented by Angus in 1882, discloses a hay and grain cap made from a series of overlapping boards which are hooked together about the contour of the stack. U.S. Pat. No. 404,577, patented in 1889 by Thatcher, shows a hay cap made from slats being held in relative position by means of wires. U.S. Pat. No. 477,701 patented in 1892 by Rice, discloses another portable roof for protecting ricks or stacks of hay, straw or grain. U.S. Pat. No. 1,092,707 patented in 1914 by Freeland, discloses a self-adjusting hay cover formed of a plurality of sections and constructed of waterproof material such as galvanized sheet iron. U.S. Pat. No. 1,095,484, patented in 1914 by Wright, discloses a stack cover made from overlapping slats held in place by interlocking connections in the nature of hooks and eyes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,654 patented in 1977 by Nedila, discloses a cover for bales of hay and the like made from elongated panels adapted to be disposed on the top of a series of bales, each panel having means along its opposed longitudinal edge for engagement with additional panels which are disposed in side-by-side overlapping relationship with one another to cover the entire top of the stack of bales. This patent also discloses an anchor means for connecting the lower surface of the panel with the bales to secure the panel in place on the stack.